Il ne faut jurer de rien
by Electre1964
Summary: Rodrigue : "Qui l'eût cru ?" - Chimène : "Qui l'eût dit ?" OS écrit pour le Secret Santa du Collectif Noname. Art Tite, c'est pour toiiiiiiiiiiiii ! :-)


_Et voici mon p'tit Secret Santa. Je n'avais jamais essayé ce pairing avant et je me demande si cet OS est crédible mais bon, après tout pourquoi pas ?_

 _Art Tite, c'est pour toi, j'espère que ça te plaîra ! :-)_

* * *

La vie est parfois surprenante.

On lui aurait annoncé la nouvelle il y a quelques années, John aurait embarqué son interlocuteur manu militari vers l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche et sans aucun état d'âme en plus. C'est pourquoi il resta bouché bée pendant de longues minutes, fixant son téléphone portable et Rosie essayant d'attirer l'attention de son père en criant « Da-da-da-daaaaa ! » dans un crescendo de plus en plus martial.

Mais il se reprit enfin, ferma et son téléphone et sa bouche, s'accroupit pour attraper sa fille qui, en désespoir de cause, avait entreprit de grimper aux jambes de son père, et s'affala avec elle dans son vieux fauteuil en cuir patiné par des années de fréquentation assidue.

\- Tu te rends compte Rosie ? Ben mince, si on m'avait dit ça…. Franchement, on habite ensemble et c'est avant de rentrer d'une enquête de trois semaines qu'il m'appelle et me balance la nouvelle comme hop, en passant, genre «si tu ne sais pas quoi faire samedi matin…». T'en foutrais moi, des «si tu ne sais pas quoi faire» ! Mission de trois semaines… Mon œil ouais ! Et quand je dis œil…

Plus John y pensait, plus il s'échauffait, plus son vocabulaire s'affranchissait des règles de bienséance. Se souvenant brusquement qu'il avait sa fille dans ses bras, il se retint de lancer une bordée de jurons à faire rougir un commando de parachutistes et souffla fort peu élégamment par le nez.

\- Allez vient Rosie, c'est l'heure d'aller faire un tour, ça va me calmer…

La fillette glissa des jambes de son père et trottina vers la porte d'entrée. John la regarda, vivant portrait de sa mère et eut brusquement le cœur déchiré. S'il avait surmonté la mort de Mary, c'est uniquement grâce à sa fille, petite diablesse de deux ans et demi, blonde, frisée et dont les yeux bleus lui mangeaient le visage. Elle faisait tourner son père en bourrique, menait tout son petit monde par le bout du nez et avait même réussi à mettre Mycroft dans sa poche, chose qui mériterait, selon Sherlock, d'être gravée dans le marbre avec des lettres d'or pur… Les rares fois où Mycroft passait à l'appartement, il avait toujours un cadeau pour elle et pouvait passer de longues minutes à écouter le babil incessant de la fillette qui lui grimpait sur les genoux, essayait toujours de lui piquer ses boutons de manchette et lui fouillait dans les poches sans vergogne.

Il habilla chaudement la fillette à un point tel qu'elle ressemblait au bibendum Michelin et pouvait à peine tourner la tête, engoncée qu'elle était dans un gilet, une écharpe un bonnet et un manteau à capuche, sans oublier les moufles. Ils descendaient tous deux lorsqu'ils furent interceptés par Mme Hudson.

\- C'est l'heure de la promenade ? Mon Dieu John, Rosie va mourir de chaud là-dedans ! Je ne vois que le bout de son nez !

\- Mouais ben on ne sait jamais, hein…

\- Taratata ! Allez viens pépète, enlève-moi ça !

John se demandait parfois si l'expression «autorité parentale» avait cours chez ses amis. Mais il est vrai aussi que, tout médecin qu'il fût, il craignait toujours de voir sa fille tomber malade, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, elle avait une santé de fer.

\- Ça va mieux Rosie ?

\- Vi !

\- Je veux bien te croire ! Allez, bonne promenade ! John, vous récupérerez le gilet, l'écharpe et le bonnet en revenant…

Rosie passa deux longues heures à courser les «pizons», se rouler dans les feuilles mortes (Rosie, ne fais pas ça !), essayer de grimper aux arbres pour attraper les «cureuils» (Rosie, descends !) et discuter avec tous les chiens qu'elle croisait (Rosie, fais attention !). La fillette était la joie de vivre incarnée, bavarde comme une pie et curieuse comme une portée de souris. Elle aimait son père, Mycroft, Sherlock, Mme Hudson et Molly, posait d'incessantes questions et se réjouissait d'un rien.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur promenade, Rosie vit la première la longue berline noire garée devant chez eux. Elle se mit aussitôt à courir, laissa à peine à son père le temps d'ouvrir la porte et grimpa aussi vite qu'elle put les escaliers en criant « Myc, Myc ! ». Elle seule en avait le droit, ceux qui avaient essayé s'en mordaient encore les doigts. La porte s'ouvrit sur une longue silhouette que Rosie prit aussitôt d'assaut.

\- Jour Myc' !

\- Bonjour Rosie ! Bonjour John. Mme Hudson m'a ouvert.

\- Bonjour Mycroft. Thé ?

A la réponse affirmative de Mycroft, John alla s'en occuper puis revint avec deux mugs fumants.

\- Mycroft, je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour Sherlock.

\- Evidemment !

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc vous serez présent samedi, avec Rosie bien entendu, j'ai amené tout ce qu'il vous faut.

John avisa alors deux housses noires posée sur le dos du canapé. Il allait protester mais Mycroft le devança.

\- Il s'agit de Sherlock, John, mon frère, mon seul frère.

John hocha la tête.

* * *

Elle entrouvrit un œil et le regarda fermer son portable d'un air pensif. Assis au bord du lit, il lui tournait le dos et elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur la courbure du dos, les cheveux bouclés de sa nuque, l'appréciable largeur de ses épaules. Elle l'avait cru frêle, elle s'était trompée. Elle l'avait cru sans cœur, elle s'était trompée. Elle s'était trompée sur presque toute la ligne en fait, mais le dépit amer du début avait laissé place à un amusement serein à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Parce que lui ne s'était jamais trompée sur elle.

Elle s'agenouilla et s'approcha doucement et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il eut un léger sursaut, une subtile contraction puis se détendit tout aussi vite. Elle pensa qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, le contact direct n'était pas dans ses habitudes, du moins pas ce type-là, pas cette simple marque rassurante qui ne demandait rien en retour. Il avait pourtant essayé et lamentablement échoué. Il s'en voulait, elle s'en moquait parce que ses nuits à lui étaient toutes à elle et qu'il rattrapait la nuit ce qu'il ne savait lui donner le jour.

\- Tu l'as averti ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et tu n'as pas attendu sa réponse.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en mesure d'en donner une avant un bon moment.

Il rit doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de sa réaction ?

\- Non.

\- Menteur. Elle t'effraye encore plus que toutes les autres.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas tant ça que de faire un choix impossible.

\- Je ne te demande rien et surtout pas de choisir. Je ne suis pas de ces femmes qui imposent leurs propres décisions à grands renforts de battements de cils et chantage affectif. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

\- Tu n'es comme aucune des femmes que j'ai rencontrées.

\- Tu le regrettes ?

Il se tourne vers elle, la scrute avec attention. Elle ne baisse pas les yeux et attend.

\- Non. Tu as plus à donner que toutes celles que j'ai croisées et avant que tu ne m'en fasses la remarque, je ne te parle pas de sexe.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester puis se met à rire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Sherlock, tu as d'étranges façons de tourner un compliment !

Il lèvre un sourcil suspicieux, elle adore quand il a cette mimique.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment, enfin… je ne crois pas, si ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je me permettrai juste de te pincer à chaque fois que tu en feras un, ainsi tu les reconnaitras !

Il la regarde, interloqué, puis comprend et sourit, enfin.

* * *

Ça n'avait pas été facile, rien n'avait été facile. Ils s'étaient d'abord affrontés, chacun d'entre eux avait gagné puis perdu une manche du drôle de combat qui les opposait alors. Il n'y avait eu aucun répit, aucune trêve, chacun s'ingéniant à refaire ce que l'autre avait démantelé, remonter des réseaux, refaire des alliances, à travailler dans l'ombre en donnant la pleine mesure de leur puissance respective. Ils n'avaient l'un de l'autre qu'une image parcellaire mais néanmoins exacte et sans se l'avouer chacun admirait la volonté de l'autre, y trouvant l'écho de ses propres faiblesses et atouts.

Mais à ce jeu-là, il avait été finalement le plus fort et elle n'avait dû la vie sauve qu'à son intervention in extremis. Il l'avait sauvée, elle s'était cachée des mois durant avant de réussir à regagner Londres et de reprendre ses activités. Leurs chemins s'étaient plusieurs fois croisés de façon indirecte mais chacun devinait sans hésitation aucune la «patte» de l'autre et chacun combattait l'autre avec ses propres armes : intelligence froide et déductive d'un côté, instinctive et passionnée de l'autre. Et puis, lorsque James avait tiré sa révérence, elle s'était retrouvée seule avec de bien lourds et dangereux secrets dont plusieurs personnes avaient souhaité la disparition et celle de leur récipiendaire en même temps d'ailleurs.

C'était mal la connaître, sa ruse et sa combattivité en avaient perdu plus d'un qui se croyait plus futé. Si certains scandales avaient été sciemment étouffés, c'est bien parce qu'elle l'avait voulu et c'était elle qui avait imposé ses conditions. Et elle avait laissé sortir d'autre histoires plus sordides, plus sales que des jeux sexuels entre adultes, des histoires nauséabondes dont elle avait toutes les preuves en main. Si sa morale n'était pas celle de tout le monde, il y avait des barrières qu'elle se refusait à franchir et l'abus de personnes en position de faiblesse en faisait partie. On pouvait donc dire qu'elle avait à son actif quelques suicides de financiers, hommes politiques ou autres du même acabit mais elle n'en avait cure. La notion de morale est propre à chaque individu.

C'est à cette période qu'ils s'étaient croisés plus souvent, tout d'abord fortuitement, certaines de leurs «affaires» présentant des intérêts communs en quelque sorte. Leurs rencontres avaient lieu en terrain neutre, très fréquenté de préférence, et se résumait à de rapides échanges d'informations, chacun pouvant compléter les parties manquantes de l'autre. C'était bref, factuel, dénué de tout intérêt autre que celui de l'affaire en cours et d'une redoutable efficacité.

Et il y avait eu Saint-Barth, le toit, les deux ans d'absence. Elle n'avait pas été assez naïve pour croire à ce prétendu suicide, son réseau d'indics fonctionnant aussi bien que celui de Sherlock, et savait pertinemment où il était et ce qu'il y faisait. Et ce au grand dam de Mycroft qui ne doutait pas de sa discrétion mais rageait flegmatiquement d'avoir été percé à jour. Personne n'est parfait.

* * *

Il tenait la tête légèrement en arrière, le nez en sang. C'était franchement douloureux mais d'un autre côté, il ne l'avait pas volé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait en farfouillant dans ses poches pour trouver un mouchoir lorsqu'une main surgit de l'ombre :

\- Tenez.

Il s'épongea le nez.

\- Toujours là quand il faut, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Il aurait été dommage de ruiner votre Belstaff. Je vois que John a une droite toujours aussi dévastatrice. Remarquez, qui lui en voudrait… Deux ans c'est long.

Il la détailla la silhouette qui s'était matérialisée à ses côtés.

\- Vous avez changé.

\- Vous aussi.

\- Toujours vivante donc.

\- Comme vous le voyez.

\- Vous êtes pleine de ressources.

\- Disons que je me débrouille pour rester en vie, tout comme vous d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis utile.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il y eut un petit silence puis elle s'éloigna. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis cria :

\- Dîner ?

Elle se retourna.

\- Volontiers.

* * *

Ils s'observèrent tout d'abord comme deux chats méfiants. Si le domaine du crime n'avait plus aucun secret pour eux, celui des simples relations humaines leur était bien plus complexe, handicapés qu'ils étaient lui par une sociopathie auto-proclamée à laquelle il s'était habitué et elle par une méfiance absolue envers tout ce qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir contrôler. Il n'était pas question de sorties régulières, cinéma, théâtre, promenades…. Juste quelques messages, aussi brefs que concis de part et d'autre. Aucune routine, des jours ou semaines parfois sans rien puis, soudain, un texto surgissait : «Dîner ?». C'était oui ou non, il n'y avait aucune obligation. Lorsqu'ils mangeaient ensemble, ils parlaient peu mais le silence ne les dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu dire qui avait pris l'initiative de ces petites promenades d'après-dîner mais, quels que soient le temps ou la température, ils marchaient toujours quelques minutes silencieuses avant de se séparer. Il la regardait toujours s'éloigner alors qu'elle ne se retournait pas. Elle lui posa un jour la question

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu toujours partir ?

\- Je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Ah, je vois. Tu as peur que je te poignarde dans le dos ?

\- Je t'ai connue plus drôle.

\- J'en doute, je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Je me demande juste si tous tes ennemis ont bien été mis hors d'état de nuire.

\- J'en ai tellement que répondre «oui» me semblerait un peu risqué. De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te poser un problème.

Il se contenta de la regarder, la tête légèrement penchée de côté. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait, elle rougissait de plus en plus et finit par reculer d'un pas.

\- Tu es fou Sherlock ! Je croyais qu'il ne serait pas question de … ça entre nous !

\- Quoi «ça» ?

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- Dis-le.

\- Jamais. Et de toute façon, tu rêves !

Il avait à nouveau franchi l'espace qui les séparait et elle devait légèrement lever la tête pour le scruter. Il arborait un demi-sourire. Elle lui poinçonna le torse d'un index rageur.

\- Tu recules et tu me laisses respirer ! Maintenant !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et saisit son poignet. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

\- Ah non, hein, pas deux fois ! J'ai été assez humiliée comme ça la première ! Je n'ai pas franchement envie que ça recommence, tu m'excuseras !

\- Pourquoi, cela pourrait recommencer comme tu dis ?

\- Du tout !

\- Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Qui te dit que j'ai peur ?

\- Tout ton corps… Tu veux les détails ?

\- Certainement pas ! Je vous assure, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, que si vous ne reculez pas d'un pas, je lève un genou tellement fort que vous pourrez sans problème chanter des partitions de castrats !

Il recule doucement, elle respire mieux. Ils s'observent sans mot dire de longues minutes puis elle soupire :

\- Je pense qu'il serait mieux de ne plus nous voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Mais qui te dit que je ne veux plus te voir ?

* * *

Il a dû déployer des trésors de patience pour qu'elle comprenne que cette fois-ci, il ne se servait pas d'elle et qu'il était sincère. Lui qui d'habitude s'impatientait pour un rien, ne supportait pas le moindre contretemps, avait juste attendu, discret, qu'elle accepte enfin ce qu'il avait deviné depuis longtemps déjà, et surtout qu'elle se rende compte que la réciproque était toute aussi réelle. Et lorsqu'enfin elle avait baissé les armes et s'était laissé embrasser, il avait bien cru que tous ses précieux neurones disjonctaient en même temps.

Ce qui était effectivement arrivé après leur première nuit ensemble.

Le réveil fut un peu plus épique, Sherlock bondissant hors du lit en sentant des cheveux lui chatouiller le visage. Le temps qu'il remette ses pensées en ordre « Mais ce n'est pas ma chambre ? / Où suis-je ? / Qui est cette femme ? / Mais je suis tout nu ! », elle s'était aussi réveillée et le regardait goguenarde.

\- Tu m'as l'air perdu Sherlock…

\- Du tout !

\- Vraiment !

\- Je l'étais mais ne le suis plus !

\- Des regrets ?

Le ton légèrement cynique cachait un voile d'inquiétude. Il s'assit au bord du lit, tendit une main hésitante et lui caressa la joue.

\- Certainement pas. Et toi ?

Elle rougit. Sous ses dehors distants et parfois guindés se cachait un amant inventif et bien plus doué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. En fait, ils s'étaient mutuellement découverts : là où Sherlock s'attendait à une sorte de bataille de domination, il avait trouvé un abandon et une confiance aveugle. Là où elle s'imaginait devoir composer avec une certaine inexpérience, elle avait trouvé inventivité et don total de soi. Et chacun avait donné à l'autre tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il cachait, en une sorte de mise à nu amoureuse qui interdisait tout retour en arrière et effaçait des années de méfiance et suspicion. Et si cette mise à nu les rendait encore plus fragiles que le cristal, elle les renforçait en même temps, chacun d'eux ayant la vie de l'autre entre ses mains.

* * *

C'est un John un peu sonné qui voit la cérémonie se terminer dans le jardin du cottage des parents Holmes. Rosie est déjà partie courser les pigeons et John, main dans les poches, part se balader pensivement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le tire de ses réflexions :

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il se retourne et l'observe attentivement : elle paraît plus jeune, plus apaisée et son sourire est moins tranchant que lorsqu'il l'a connue.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu étonné pour tout vous dire.

\- Ses parents aussi.

\- Je m'en doute ! Et pour répondre à votre question, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop confiance. Nous vous avons combattue, vous le savez très bien, et la personne pour laquelle vous travailliez occasionnellement et bien failli tous nous faire tuer. Alors je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'éprouve à votre égard, désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas. C'est ainsi. Je n'ai pas à me justifier où à m'expliquer.

\- Je ne vous demande rien, je ne veux rien savoir de plus que ce à quoi je viens d'assister. Si Sherlock est heureux, ça me va, tout me va. Mais laissez-moi juste vous dire une chose : blessez-le de quelque manière que ce soit et vous aurez affaire à moi.

Elle le scrute puis sourit :

\- Etrange, Mycroft m'a tenu le même discours.

\- Ça ne devrait pas vous étonner.

\- Effectivement.

\- Nous ne serons jamais amis, même si je me réjouis profondément du bonheur de Sherlock, même si je sais qu'il vous est en partie dû. Je ne peux pas oublier ce que vous avez fait et je crois que tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je me méfierai de vous. Mais tous mes vœux vous accompagnent, comme dit la formule, et c'est sincère.

\- Merci John.

Elle s'éloigne de lui repart en direction de la maison.

Et les mains toujours dans les poches, John regarde la frêle silhouette d'Irène Adler se rapprocher de Sherlock Holmes.

Holmes. Irène Holmes maintenant.


End file.
